


Dobles Parejas

by Adarae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarae/pseuds/Adarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Potter nunca imaginaron que una rutinaria reunión de padres en Hogwarts terminaría de forma tan interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hola posible audiencia. Este es un fic un poco especial. No es lo típico que suelo escribir. Pero es para mi. Me apetecia un monton escribirlo, así que lo he hecho. No tiene sentido dentro del Canon, los personajes no están IC y no busca llegar a ningún sitio ni alcanzar ninguna meta filosófica. Por lo tanto solo espero que lo disfruteis, si no es así seguid vuestro camino hacia horizontes más tradicionales dentro de AO3. un saludo. Ada.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Era por los chicos. O eso se repetía con frecuencia mientras Astoria y ella se iban conociendo en las reuniones de padres que Hogwarts organizaba. Al principio, cuando Albus y Scorpius las presentaron, fueron frías la una con la otra. Apenas sí la recordaba de sus propios años en el colegio, después de todo estaba un año por debajo de su curso y eran de casas rivales. Pero a fuerza de quedar para que los chicos se viesen en vacaciones, empezaron a congeniar.

 

Le gustaba Astoria, era divertida. No del mismo modo en que ella podía serlo habiéndose criado con seis hermanos, no. Era una dama, pero a pesar de ser una Malfoy no era una estirada. Y eso le agradaba. Aunque odiase a su marido con toda su alma.

 

—Vamos, Ginny. Draco no es tan malo.

Harry buscó sus ojos furiosos en el espejo, mientras su mujer luchaba por desenredar su larga melena pelirroja para la reunión. Había estado volando gran parte de la tarde y eso siempre dejaba su pelo lleno de enredos.

—¡No me deja hablar con ella! Cada vez que estamos teniendo una conversación, llega con su cara de higo y se la lleva de mi lado.

—Suenas celosa.

—El celoso es él. Además, ¿por qué defiendes tú a Malfoy? ¿Qué es esto, una conspiración?

 

Intentó llegar hasta ella a través del caos de ropa que cubría la cama y parte del suelo. Ginny debía de haberse probado todo el armario dos veces, pero aún seguía dando vueltas en ropa interior, lo que no ayudaba a que Harry se pudiese concentrar. Tropezó un par de veces, pero consiguió alcanzarla justo a tiempo para quitarle el cepillo antes de que lo lanzase.

 

—Vamos, cálmate. La reunión de bienvenida en Hogwarts empezará pronto y no querrás llegar tarde.—Se sentó en la banqueta de la que ella acababa de levantarse y la sentó sobre sus rodillas peinandola con suavidad, tenía mucha práctica haciendo lo mismo con Lily.

Cuando terminó la abrazó por la cintura volviendo a mirarla.

 

—¿Que es lo que realmente te preocupa?

—Quiero estar guapa.

—Eres preciosa, Gin.—Hundió la nariz en su cuello llenándose los pulmones de su olor.— Pero creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

 

En ocasiones se sentía culpable por haberse casado demasiado pronto. Por no haberla dejado vivir su juventud. Llevaban saliendo desde que eran unos críos, habían crecido juntos y aunque no dudaba de que estaban enamorados, en momentos como éste en que la veía tan emocionada con alguien, no podía evitar preguntarse si todo se hubiese evitado si años atrás hubiese tenido más experiencias. Por eso apoyaba a su mujer en lugar de agobiarla aún más poniendose celoso.

 

Ginny le puso las manos en las mejillas sonriendole.

— ¿Qué has pensado?

—Podríamos hacer un Hermione

—No tenemos tiempo para tres estudios de mercado y quinientos graficos.

—No seas mala.—Ginny rió besándolo en los labios.— Me referia a usar la logica. En lugar de probartelo todo a lo loco, hagámoslo con cabeza.

 

—Tú ganas.

—Me gusta ganar.—No pudo ni quiso contener más las ganas de besar su cuello mientras sus manos se desplazaban con una caricia de la cintura a los pechos rozando los pezones por encima del encaje blanco del sujetador.— La ropa interior la apruebo.

 

—Para si no quieres que tenga que ir a cambiarme de bragas.

Harry rió alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Esta bien. No perdamos el foco. Ropa.— El enorme montón parecía burlarse de ellos desde la cama. Harry alcanzó su varita.— Bueno, empecemos por lo básico ¿falda, pantalón o vestido?

 

— Mejor falda.

— Muy bien.— Con un gesto mandó todas las opciones desechadas al armario dejando la zona mucho más despejada.—Mi recomendación, si es que quieres escucharla, elegir la parte de arriba primero y después ya decidirnos entre las faldas.

— Lo veo muy lógico.

— Te dije que el método Hermione funcionaba.

 

Tras un par de pruebas más, al final Ginny se decidió por una falda en forma de a, con largo un poco por encima de la rodilla, de color gris, la chaqueta a juego y una camisa verde.

Harry se enfundó en unos pantalones chinos de color arena y un jersey también gris de cuello alto. Tras una última mirada en el espejo ambos asintieron. Estaban preparados.

  
  


Con tres hijos en el colegio (y siendo uno de ellos James), los Potter siempre pasaban un buen rato hablando con los distintos profesores. Daban gracias a que los menores les hubieran salido mucho más tranquilos y moderados.

—Debiste quedarte en el primero —saludó una voz divertida a sus espaldas. Ginny se volvió con una sonrisa y besó en la mejilla a Astoria Malfoy.

—Quizás debí saltarme a ese y empezar por el segundo —contestó la pelirroja con un gesto de dolor de cabeza fingido, haciendo que su amiga empezase a reír.

Harry se acercó a ellas, sonriente.

 

—Buenas noches, Sra. Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Potter. Pero por favor, llámeme Astoria. La Señora Malfoy es mi suegra.

—Astoria, entonces. Llámame Harry —Inclinó la cabeza, galante—. Permiteme decirte que esta noche estás deslumbrante.

—Qué caballeroso.

—Es la verdad—Astoria vestía un traje chaqueta de color negro, con falda entallada y una camisa de seda burdeos.

 

Continuaron un rato con la charla divertida y casual, hasta que Ginny se puso pálida.

—Tiburón a las seis.

—Vamos, Gin, no llames así a Draco.

—Lo siento, Astoria, pero tu marido saca lo peor de mi.

—Sólo hay que conocerlo.

—¿Cómo voy a conocerlo si nunca me habla más de dos minutos?

 

Draco llegó hasta donde estaban reunidos. No parecía contento, pero nunca lo estaba.

—Potter, Potter —saludó con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

—Malfoy —respondió Harry, mientras Ginny sólo movía la cabeza, incapaz de hablar de la rabia.

—Vamos, Tori, quiero mostrarte algo —Su voz sonó más a orden que a petición, lo cual puso de los nervios a la pelirroja, que si no lo despedazó allí mismo fue porque la mano de su marido la sujetaba con fuerza.

 

—Harry, Ginny. Nos vemos luego —Astoria siguió a su marido, que la guiaba hacia uno de los corredores del castillo.

—Voy a seguirlos, ¿vienes?

—No sé qué decirte, en sexto año aprendí que nunca sale nada bueno de seguir a Malfoy.

—Pues voy sola.

—Creo que te acompaño. No me fío de ti.

 

Ginny sonrió contenta de haberse salido con la suya, siguiendo los pasos de los Malfoy.

Anduvieron un par de minutos por los oscuros pasillos, hasta que una suave luz y unas voces los guiaron hacia una puerta entreabierta.

Se acercaron sin hacer ruido, y muy lentamente se asomaron. El espectáculo los dejó estupefactos.

 

Astoria Malfoy estaba tumbada en una mesa con los ojos cerrados, mientras su marido cubría de besos su cuello y escote. Con lentitud, Draco iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su preciosa camisa, dejando al descubierto su piel perfecta. Mordía y besaba por igual, mientras ella se esforzaba inútilmente en no gemir.

 

—¡Por Merlín, Tori! Es superior a mis fuerzas —La camisa había desaparecido y ahora las manos de draco subían desde las rodillas por debajo de la falda —. Cada vez que hablas con la pelirroja sufro una erección.

 

—Espero que le deje las perlas —La voz de Harry, apenas susurrando en su oído mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que Malfoy acababa de decirle a su amiga, fue demasiado para Ginny, que intentó darse la vuelta e irse. Pero el cuerpo de Harry ocupaba todo el espacio—. Vamos, Ginny. No le hagas esto a Malfoy, lo ha preparado para ti.

—¿Cómo?

 

—Él no sabe que nosotros lo sabemos, pero no soy tonto. Es evidente. Quería que le vieses con Astoria, que le oyeses decirle que le pone veros juntas —La atención de su marido se desvió hacía la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior—. Vamos Draco, no me jodas. Déjale las perlas.

 

—¿Qué te ha dado a ti ahora con las perlas?

—Es largo de explicar —Simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla, sonriendo—. ¿Preparada para contratracar?

—¿Sí?

—Levántate la falda.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ni de lo que Harry hablaba.

 

—¿Y si nos pillan?

—Soy el jefe de aurores, ¿de verdad crees que no he tomado medidas antes de pedirle a mi mujer que se desnude en medio de un pasillo?

“Mirándolo de ese modo”.

Poco a poco, con manos temblorosas, fue levantándose la falda, hasta dejarla enrollada en su cintura.

—Ahora, míralos.

 

Draco mordía el cuello de su mujer, mientras su mano jugaba bajo su falda. Había liberado sus pechos, pero para disfrute de Harry las perlas seguían en su sitio. Astoria tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos e inflamados y las mejillas llenas de color. Ginny sintió ganas de abrir la puerta y salir de su escondite para degustarla. Pero una de las manos de su marido rodeaba su cintura, reteniendola, mientras la otra subía por el muslo suavemente hasta colarse bajo sus bragas. Se mordió la palma de la mano, ahogando un gemido al notarlo.

 

—No te reprimas, amor —Circe bendita, esa voz en su oído. En veinte años juntos nunca había sido tan varonil y sensual. Maldito hijo de puta—. Queremos que te oiga, Gin. Queremos que Draco te oiga gemir viéndolo tirarse a su mujer. Queremos que sepa que deseas estar ahí, con ellos.

 

Alejó la mano de su cara apoyándose en la pared, sujetándose. Dejando fluir los gemidos que había estado reteniendo.

—Abre los ojos, pequeña. Mira lo que has logrado.

 

Le costaba enfocar, los dedos de Harry, oír a Astoria y la situación en general la estaban devastando, pero cuando vio como Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos al tiempo que penetraba con deliciosa lentitud a su mujer, toda inhibición que pudiese quedarle desapareció por completo.

 

—Amor. Te necesito. Ahora —Su petición entre gemidos desesperados fue inmediatamente atendida.

Sentir a Harry colarse en su interior arrancó otro gemido de la garganta torturada de Ginny, mezcla de alivio y de placer. Se retorció para agarrar el cuello de su marido.

 

—Eres un cabrón —Sus labios estaban pegados, mientras entre besos se comían los gemidos del otro—. Veinte años juntos, Potter —lo mordió suavemente, como remarcando las palabras—, y ahora me entero de que eres un pervertido.

 

Harry le sonrió, la besó con deleite y, con cuidado, le giró la cabeza para que no se perdiese nada.

—Lo que tienes que entender —gimió él— es que todos los hombres somos unos pervertidos, amor —Su voz cada vez estaba más entrecortada y sonaba más profunda—. Es sólo que algunos disimulamos mejor.

 

Harry controlaba el ritmo sin perder de vista a Draco, ambos parecian mantener un extraño duelo de miradas por encima de la cebeza de Ginny, pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Astoria para percatarse. Astoria que se retorcia agarrando a Draco por el pelo, rogandole más y mas. Astoria que enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de su marido intentando retenerlo. Astoria cuya visión la estaba volviendo loca.

 

—Aún no, Gin—Harry hizo aún mas lentas sus embestidas—Aguanta un poco más.

—No… no puedo.

—Claro que puedes.

 

Al final cuando vió a su amiga llegar al orgasmo, Ginevra no pudo aguantarse más y la siguió.

 

—Abre los ojos, Tori —El susurro estaba lleno de un cariño que no se esperaba oír viniendo de Malfoy—. Abre los ojos, mi amor. Tenemos invitados —.Astoria abrió los ojos, asustada y avergonzada. Había estado tan inmersa en lo que Draco le hacía sentir, que no se había percatado del ruido que los Potter hacían tras la puerta entreabierta.

 

Gin ni se molestó en bajarse la falda, después de todo su amiga no estaba mucho más presentable. Salió de su escondite, seguida por Harry, que se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

 

—Gin, yo, no... —La cara de Astoria estaba roja de bochorno, la pobre no sabía donde meterse y no parecía terminar de entender la situación. Cosa que le quedó clara cuando en dos zancadas, la pelirroja se plantó a su lado y, sujetandola con suavidad del cuello, la besó. No fue un beso delicado, fue pasional y posesivo. Un beso de los que reclaman, pero también de los que otorgan.

 

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, sonriendo, sin atreverse a decir nada que rompiese el momento.

—Me moría de ganas de hacerlo —confesó la pelirroja, al fin.

—Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que el deseo era compartido — Draco sonrió, colocando la blusa de Astoria sobre sus hombros, ayudándola a cubrirse.

 

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Por eso la apartabas de mí? ¿Te excita vernos juntas?

—Cualquiera se pondría viéndoos juntas, Gin —comentó Harry bajando la falda de su mujer con disimulo.

 

Los hombres se miraron, sonriendo, como si ese chiste sólo pudiese entenderlo la hermandad masculina.

—Por cierto, Malfoy, hay una cosa que me muero por hacer desde que íbamos al colegio.

—¿Me va a doler, Potter?

—No. A ti no, puede que después a mí me duela mucho, pero para ti será inocuo.

 

—Si te reporta sufrimiento, por mí adelante —Draco sonreía con suficiencia, creyéndose muy inteligente al dar esa respuesta. Lo que desde luego no hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años, es que Harry Potter se acercase a él y repitiese lo que Ginny acababa de hacerle a Astoria.

 

Ron estaba un poco aburrido, Hermione hablaba con los profesores mientras él contaba las piedras de la enorme chimenea intentando decidir si arrojarse al fuego sería más o menos doloroso que aquella fiesta. En ese momento vió a su mejor amigo y a su hermana salir corriendo de uno de los pasillos con la cara sonrojada y algunas prendas de ropa fuera de su lugar. Lo saludaron con la cabeza antes de meterse de cabeza en la chimenea y desaparecer. Se quedó mudo de asombro hasta que vio a los Malfoy aparecer por el mismo pasillo. Si Draco tenía algo que ver en aquella desbandada no podia ser nada bueno.


	2. Primera jugada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pedir perdón? Esas cosas nunca fueron sencillas para un Gryffindor

El silencio en la oficina de aurores era denso. Ron Weasley miraba al despacho del jefe con evidente desasosiego, no cabía esperar nada bueno de esa reunion. Esa mañana a primera hora Draco Malfoy había aparecido pidiendo, más bien exigiendo, una reunión con Harry y eso después de lo del día anterior solo podía significar problemas.

 

Ya era mala suerte que sus hijos hubiesen resultado ser amigos. Suspiró volviendo a sus informes. Cuando dejó la tienda de sus hermanos dejándose los cuernos para ser auror no se imaginó que pasaría tanto tiempo entre papeles, pero también había que reconocer que ya no eran tan jóvenes. Tenían cuarenta años y era hora de dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones. Aún iban a misiones y por supuesto estaban en forma para entrenar a los novatos, pero aunque la experiencia era un grado, no se podía comparar sus reflejos con los de un jovencito de veintidós.

 

La puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza. El rubio salió a grandes pasos sin mirar atrás.

—¡Malfoy, no me des la espalda! ¡Esto no termina asíi!—Harry asomó a la puerta de su despacho visiblemente enfadado.

—No es tu decisión, Potter. ¡ACEPTALO!

—Nuestros hijos son amigos. Nuestras mujeres son amigas. Simplemente te pido cordialidad. ¡NO PUEDE SER TAN DIFICIL!

 

Draco se quedó mirándolo mientras parecía meditar su propuesta largamente.

—Tienes razón, Potter. Puedo aceptar eso.

—No pido más.

—Que tengas un buen día.

—Igualmente.

 

Harry se se acercó a su mesa dejando la puerta abierta con la intención de dejarse caer sobre su silla, parecía muy cabreado, pero en el último momento pareció cambiar de idea y empezó a pasear por el despacho.

 

Ron se acercó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Nada, Ron. No importa. Pensaba que después de tantos años lo habíamos superado, pero se vé que Malfoy y yo seguimos sin poder estar en la misma habitación sin que me den ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable.

 

—La ultima vez casi te lo cargas.

—Si.—La cara de Harry se llenó de felicidad.—Ese es el lugar feliz al que voy cuando discutimos.—Miró a su mejor amigo sonriendole.—Tranquilo, Ron, no voy a hacer ninguna gilipollez. Solo dejame a solas un rato para que me calme y pueda ponerme al día con todo el papeleo que tengo pendiente.

 

—Claro compañero. Si me necesita solo silba.

Ron salió del despacho volviendo a dejar la puerta cerrada. El jefe de aurores se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y empezó a pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 

Esa misma mañana cuando Draco pidió una entrevista con él estaba seguro de que iba a darle un puñetazo. La noche anterior tras el beso, cogió a Ginny y se largó dejando al ex-mortifago desconcertado y totalmente helado, sin tiempo a reaccionar.

 

La pasada noche todo había parecido natural, pero a la luz del día las cosas cambiaban. No eran como ellas, no tenían la misma relación que ellas y aunque era cierto que se moría por besar a Malfoy que él fuese bisexual no quería decir que el rubio tambien fuese a serlo. Le daban ganas de pegarse el mismo. Había tenido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de acercarse a Malfoy, de llevar una relación un poco más normal y lo había jodido todo por pensar con la polla.

 

Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle perdón.

 

En ese momento Malfoy entró en su despachó mirándolo todo con aburrimiento mal disimulado. Su secretaria cerró la puerta tras él haciendo un gesto de ánimo.

 

—Buenos dias. Imagino que habrás venido a hablar de lo de anoche.

—Imaginas bien, Potter.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Si no te molesta, prefiero quedarme de pie.

 

Harry vio como deambulaba por su despacho mirando la estantería con los libros, las fotos, como familiarizandose con él lugar. Pero sin decir ni una palabra. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Le pedía una cita para hablar y después no hablaba?

 

—Draco, yo.— Nunca se le había dado bien eso de pedir perdón, era orgulloso y lo odiaba. Quizás por eso había usado el nombre de pila en lugar de el apellido, una pequeña satisfacción dentro de la humillación. Miró al suelo, apretando los puños y volvió a hablar.—Anoche. Lo que hice. Se que me pase. Quería pedirte perdón.

 

Esperó una respuesta, algo, pero no se oía nada. Como si Malfoy se hubiese desvanecido. Volvió a mirar al frente. Allí estaba, parado de pie, observando en silencio.

 

—No acepto tus disculpas.— Su voz sonó seria mientras se acercaba un par de pasos. Ahora era cuando le pegaba. Harry se resignó, tomó aire y tras quitarse las gafas cerró los ojos.

 

Esperó contando para sus adentros, un, dos, tres… pero el puñetazo nunca llegó. En su lugar unas manos fuertes, de dedos largos y flexibles lo cogieron del cuello.

—No te perdono, Potter—. Podía notar su aliento rozando sus labios con cada palabra. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando— Es de muy mala educación marcharse corriendo como hiciste anoche. Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien.

 

Sus labios se mostraron exigentes, cálidos y muy diestros al tomar posesión de su boca. No hubo rincón que no rindiese a la experta lengua del Slytherin mientras lo sujetaba acariciándole el cuello.

 

—Imperturbable—murmuró el rubio mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo?—Preguntó Harry desconcertado por el inesperado beso.

—Lanzale un imperturbable a la puerta, Potter. —Los dientes de Draco habían dejado paso a la lengua que se deslizaba con calma, dibujando, el labio inferior del auror—.A no ser que quieras que Weasley se nos una.

 

—Ojala. Pero es hetero hasta la médula.

—Lastima ¿Has visto esa espalda? ¿Qué les dan de comer en esa familia?

—Fue mi compañero de cuarto seis años, me casé con su hermana.—Lo arrincono contra la mesa empezando a meter mano bajo su camisa—. No soy el mejor para hablar de cómo esquivar el carisma Weasley.

 

—Lanza el hechizo, Potter.

Harry hechizó la estancia, cerrando la puerta de paso.

—¿Cómo consigues que mi apellido suene tan sexual?—consiguió articular mientras lo derretía con sus caricias

—Es un don.

—Y veo que no es el único.

 

Se besaban como habían deseado hacerlo desde que tenían dieciséis años y se perseguían el uno al otro por los pasillos con obsesión insana. Se besaban por los años perdidos en enemistades estupidas. Las manos, desatadas al fin, se abrían camino a traves de la ropa, haciendo aquello mucho más real.

 

Harry estaba a punto de tirar al suelo todo lo que habia en la mesa y desnudar a su antigua némesis para saborearlo a conciencia, cuando recordó donde estaba. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón se detuvo y ayudó a Malfoy a recomponer su aspecto, el suyo propio era tan desaliñado que un casi-revolcón no lo había empeorado demasiado.

 

—Las chicas han quedado esta tarde… ¿quieres venir?—odió su tono suplicante, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable.

—No lo dudes—La sonrisa con la Draco acompañó su respuesta, lo dejó impactado, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír nunca. No de esa manera.

—¿Preparado para el teatro?—sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para romper el hechizo.

—Mmmmm, espera—Se acercó y volvió a besarlo con ganas—. Ahora sí.

 

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo. Todo aquello era nuevo para él, pero se moría de ganas de saber a donde le llevaba.

  
  
  



	3. 3: Descarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este juego no hay perdedores ni ganadores.

Harry llegó agotado a su casa. Tras la visita de esa mañana no había parado de “apagar fuegos” por todo el ministerio. Había organizado los turnos, preparado las prácticas de los nuevos cadetes, escuchado las quejas y sacado tiempo para ir a charlar un rato con Kingsley sobre un par de mejoras sobre la seguridad que había pensado.

Parte de su vorágine se debía a que no deseaba pensar demasiado en todo lo que se le venía encima. No era miedoso, pero debía reconocer que aquello que estaba empezando con los Malfoy lo asustaba un poco. Harry no era una persona demasiado dada a entregar sus afectos, pero una vez que lo hacía era muy fácil partirle el corazón.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía al salón, le apetecía sentarse en su sillón preferido y tomarse una copa mientras miraba el fuego, pero al entrar en la habitación vio un reguero de ropa femenina que llevaba directo a la chimenea. Podía oír las risitas y los besos, pero un sofá le impedía ver nada. Decidió dejarlas en paz y se exilió a su despacho sintiéndose un poco solo.

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la lluvia mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos.  
—Pareces desolado.—La voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó.  
—Más bien una mezcla de envidioso y celoso—se volvió con una sonrisa triste— ¿quieres tomar algo?  
—Claro—. Draco tomó su copa y bebió un largo trago, dejándolo un poco sorprendido, pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando lo sujetó por la cintura y lo besó compartiendo el líquido con él—¿Qué me decías de celos y envidia?—Draco le lamía los restos de bebida que le resbalaban por la barbilla.  
—No me acuerdo—consiguió murmurar segundos antes de enredar los dedos en las hebras de color dorado y apoderarse de la boca del Sly.

Le gustaba besar a Draco, aunque era muy distinto de besar a Ginny. Él era todo aristas, como un guante de hierro recubierto por satén. Porque si algo podía decirse del Slytherin es que era suave al tacto. Desde su pelo que se deslizaba como hebras de seda plateada entre sus dedos, al tacto suave de su fina piel, todo en él rezumaba un tufo insoportable a aristocrática perfección. Perfección que sentía la necesidad de destruir de algún modo, así que le tiró del pelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, para dejar al descubierto la prístina piel del cuello. Mordió su barbilla, deleitándose en las facciones afiladas, bajó hasta el cuello torturando al otro con sus dientes, su lengua y sus labios, hasta que consiguió arrancarle un genuino gemido mezcla de placer y dolor.

—Joder, Potter.  
—Esa es la idea.  
Draco estaba medio apoyado, medio sentado sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas, circunstancia que Harry había aprovechado para acercarse aún más, empujando su cadera contra la del rubio mientras seguía torturando su cuello.

—¿Hola?—La voz de Ginny los hizo saltar como gatos. Harry iba a separarse, pero Malfoy lo sujetó por la espalda, anudando sus brazos a su cintura, mientras le apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro.  
—Interrumpes, pelirroja… ¿o es que vienes a unirte?—Harry se lo quedó mirando temiendo que su esposa lo matase por aquella osadía.

—Yo… —Nunca la había visto tan confusa, ni tan desvestida delante de un extraño. Apenas llevaba una camisa mal abrochada y las braguitas.  
Draco viendo su turbación sonrió por encima del hombro de Harry y le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó tras pensárselo un segundo. Por lo que podía comprobar esa sonrisa era igual de irresistible para todos los Potter.

Tiró de la mano de Gin hasta que ésta chocó con el pecho de su marido. Se miraron a los ojos, un poco cohibidos. Era extraño sentirse de esa manera, pero la “propuesta” los había cogido por sorpresa.

—Besala, Potter.  
—No me gustan las órdenes, Malfoy—. Pero mentía, se había puesto duro como una piedra al oír el tono demandante de Draco junto al oído, el deseo en su voz. Ni siquiera entendía del todo por qué se había negado de forma tan automática.

—De acuerdo, entonces lo haré yo—. Draco se incorporó rodeándolo y beso a Gin, de forma tentativa al principio, como si no estuviese seguro del modo en el que la pelirroja iba a reaccionar. Pero tomando confianza poco a poco.

Harry se quedó mirándolos un momento, pero no demasiado, se acercó a su mujer por la espalda y le beso el cuello, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su camisa y le acariciaba los senos.  
Los rodeó con las manos, sin apretarlos, solo sosteniendo su peso. Le encantaban las tetas de Ginny. No eran demasiado grandes, pero le daba igual, le encantaba tocarlas. Empezó a acariciarle los pezones, mientras le mordía el cuello.

Draco le desabrocho el par de botones que cerraban la camisa dándole un acceso más cómodo a Harry. Después se arrodilló y empezó a repartir pequeños besos por todo el vientre de la mujer.  
Gin se agarró al cuello de su marido, en parte para mantener el equilibrio y en parte para tener acceso a su boca, la cual parecía necesitar con urgencia.

La boca ávida empezó a ocuparse de los muslos, le separó las piernas haciéndola sentar sobre sus hombros. Se acercó un poco más pasando la nariz por encima de la ropa interior, presionando... Cuando un carraspeo junto a la puerta lo detuvo de golpe.

—Mejor me voy a casa... — Astoria no espero respuesta, se marchó por el pasillo con paso vacilante.  
— ¡¡Mierda!! — Draco se levantó de un salto.— Joder, joder, joder.  
—Iré a hablar con ella—Ginny se adelantó, pero Draco la detuvo.  
—No serviría de nada. Es su maldita inseguridad, crecer a la sombra de Daphne fue demasiado para su ego.

—Iré yo— Harry no se molestó en volver a ponerse la ropa de la que se había desecho. Ando descalzo y sin camiseta por el pasillo y entró de forma sigilosa en el salón. Astoria miraba al fuego, sin ver nada, sostenía una media olvidada en la mano.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó. Ella se tenso durante un momento, pero después se relajó dejándose caer, descansando en la seguridad que le ofrecía.

—La primera vez que te vi, pensé que debía estar soñando. No era posible que existiera alguien tan perfecto. — Le hablaba muy bajito, al oído. Dándole pequeños besos, que puntuaban sus palabras.— Entonces apareció Malfoy, reclamandote como suya (temí que te hiciese pis en la pierna para dejarlo claro)— Notó su risa involuntaria — Seguro que es una estirada, me dije, pero al conocerte, descubrí a una persona humilde y tan bella por dentro como por fuera.

—Te vas por las nubes…  
—Sé lo que has pensado al vernos, porque ha sido lo que he pensado yo al llegar y oíros a ti y a Ginny… y estás equivocada, como lo estaba yo hace un rato.  
—¿Y qué es eso que pienso?—Apenas un lamento quedo se abrió paso entre sus labios.  
—Que sobras, que es mejor hacerse a un lado para que los demás sean felices—. Apretó un poco más el abrazo—Pero en este juego, Tori, somos todos o ninguno.

Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de rebatir con palabras lo que Potter le exponía.  
—No me dejes solo con esos dos, por favor—suplicó— Te necesito para mantenerlos a raya.  
Astoria volvió a reírse a su pesar.  
—Me da un poco de vergüenza como me he comportado.  
—Tranquila, si Draco consigue llevar esos calzoncillos, cualquiera puede superar un pequeño traspié.  
—Estos calzoncillos son muy elegantes, Potter—dijo el aludido apareciendo por la puerta con Ginny.  
—Algun dia aprenderás que lo caro no es sinónimo de buen gusto, Malfoy. Y llevar ropa interior de seda verde con dragones rugientes… no encuentro palabras para describirlo.  
Ginny se acercó a Astoria abrazándola con fuerza.  
—Lo siento.  
—No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.  
—Lo mejor será olvidarlo—Draco se acercó a su mujer, cogiéndole una mano con adoración y extrema ternura. Nadie que viese cómo la trataba podía dudar de cuanto la amaba—.Potter tengo hambre, eres un anfitrión horrible.  
—Malfoy puedes comerme el na…  
—¡BASTA!—Ginny los miró con el ceño fruncido—.Sois como críos. Anda Malfoy ven y ayúdame a traer algo de la cocina.

—En esta casa me tratan peor que a un elfo doméstico—protestó el aludido cogiendo la mano que le ofrecían, de mala gana, y siguiéndola  
—¿Mejor?—Harry sostuvo a Astoria por los hombros y le sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella asintió atrapada, pero el momento se rompió cuando la pelirroja y un Draco que no dejaba de protestar, volvieron con vino, queso y algo de fruta.

Se sentaron en la alfombra frente al fuego, sin más iluminación que las llamas. Pronto los silencios cargados de intención se fueron adueñando de la situación.   
Fue salvaje, sin reglas y el más increíble regalo que cualquiera de los cuatro hubiese vivido nunca. Horas más tarde, Draco y Ginevra dormían abrazados en un amasijo feliz de brazos y piernas, mientras Harry acariciaba el pelo de Astoria que descansaba sobre su pecho.  
—Tengo miedo, Harry—. Terminó por decir ella al fin.  
—¿De qué exactamente?—susurró él besando su cabeza.  
—Yo no soy como vosotros — negó escondiendo la cara en su pecho desnudo — no soy especial. Solo soy yo.  
—Tori, yo solo soy un niño huérfano que vivía bajo una escalera— le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos. Verde contra verde, asombrosamente parecidos, perdidos y tristes.  
—Pero… pero tú — empezó ella a decir — tú eres Harry Potter.  
—Y tú eres Astoria Greengrass —respondió él besándola con delicadeza — y para mi eso es igual de importante. Escúchame Tori, yo también me siento inseguro, cada día. Pero lo supero. Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, es luchar contra él y patearle el trasero —. Volvió a besarla— ¿Me prometes que vas a intentarlo?  
—Lo prometo— respondió ella sonriendo. Sus dedos vagando por su cuello hasta su nuca, hundiéndose en su pelo. Lo atrajo a un beso más profundo y durante bastante rato volvieron a perderse el uno en el otro.


End file.
